


Брат по оружию

by Sounator



Series: La Luna y el Sol [3]
Category: End of Watch (2012), Terminator (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Drama, Gen, Police Procedural, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25782202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sounator/pseuds/Sounator
Summary: Погоня с задержанием и попытки сержанта быть хорошим наставником
Series: La Luna y el Sol [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694290
Kudos: 2





	Брат по оружию

Вертолет описал радиус и пошел на второй круг. В свет его мощного прожектора попал белый незарегистрированный Ford Focus со скрученными номерами, несущейся вниз по пустынной улице. Четыре утра, погоня была в самом разгаре.

\- 13-Х9, подозреваемые в вооруженном ограблении, движутся на север по автостраде Харбор. - послышался ровный голос диспетчера с очаровательным южным акцентом, - вы ближе всех к точке перехвата!

Сержант Дэниэлс раздумывал, запихнуть ли ему оставшийся кусок пончика в рот или...  
Внезапно их патрульная машина дернулась и гудя буксующими по асфальту колесами, резко стартанула с места. Как всегда его неугомонный напарник все решил за него. Кофе полетел туда же, куда и недоеденный "поздний ужин".

\- 13-Х9, вас поняли, уже в пути, - сообщил он по рации, судорожно пристегивая ремень безопасности. Если, или лучше сказать, когда офицер Рамон Уилсон за рулем - лучше еще и за ручку над дверью держаться, и ноги пошире расставить, чтобы в кузов упирались. С последним сложнее из-за роста, а придвигать сидение вплотную к приборной панели - не по-статусу как-то. - Господи, Рамон, они только подозреваемые!

Стрелка спидометра их служебной машины лежала в районе сотки. Конец смены застал их на магистрали и никаких препятствий для лихача Уилсона впереди не наблюдалось. Машина рассекала предрассветные сумерки, выхватывая фарами мелкие капли долгожданной расы, шины мягко шелестели по едва тронутому водой асфальту и ветер скорости подвывал в такт рокота двигателя.

"Опять вообразил, небось, свой F-16" - Дэниэлс поморщился, ощущая кожей расплывающееся на рубашке кофейное пятно. Хорошо, хоть она все еще была темно-синяя и не придется тратится на химчистку.

Между тем станция вновь ожила и спокойный уверенный голос техасочки-диспетчера скорректировала их маршрут.

Уилсон вел машину... по всем правилам вождения, если так можно было выразится. Он сидел прямо, руки лежали на руле в правильном положении, ноги на педалях, взгляд спокойный и обращен строго на дорогу. Сержант еще ни разу не видел, чтобы его напарник болтал по телефону или отмечал что-то в планшете во время езды. Всегда только так, словно не человек, а коробка-полуавтомат.

\- 13-Х9, вижу вас! Подозреваемый свернул с хайвея! - в гул мотора и шорох шин ворвался новый голос. Хрипловатый, но мягкий, с явным австралийским акцентом, он говорил на повышенном тоне, чтобы перекричать грохот вертолетных лопастей.

"Вертушка заговорила", - Дэниэлс ощутил, как зачесался правый бок, как раз там, где у на поясе висела пушка. - "А кавалерия уже прибыла".

Не меняясь в лице, Уилсон резко крутанул руль и с механической точностью вошел в едва пойманный поворот. Если бы не его фантастическая реакция, они бы обязательно проскочили.  
При маневре Дэниэлся резко бросило на сидение водителя и он въехал носом в плечо напарника.

\- Прости, не хотел терять время, - бесцветно отозвался Уилсон на дежурные ругательства в свой адрес и внезапно яростно оскалился.

Прямо перед их машиной возник означенный белый "форд" с зияющими черными панелями под номера.

\- Попался, - выдохнул водитель и прибавил газу.

Обматерив для проформы еще раз напарника и того, что за рулем "форда", Дэниэлс включил официальный "матюгальник":

\- Внимание, белый "форд фокус", сбросьте скорость и прижмитесь к обочине! Повторяю! Белый "форд фокус", сбросьте скорость и прижмитесь к обочине!

Спустя несколько секунд он повторил обращение. Результат был тот же.

\- Интересно, они вообще знают, что так проще? - вздохнув, Дэниэлс, вновь зажал кнопку передатчика и повторил ее раз. - Мы все равно их поймаем.

Уилсон, все еще строго следящий за дорогой и ни на миллиметр не отпускавший преследуемого, изобразил на лице нечто, похожее на саркастическую улыбку - свою фирменную "хищную улыбочку".

"Значит, будем стрелять" - с неохотой признал сержант, наученный двумя годами совместной службы распознавать все оттенки эмоций своего напарника. Если бы он верил в приметы, то Рамон стал бы их ходячим воплощением. Например вот эта вот его улыбочка означала неминуемую перестрелку. Засранец чувствовал ее, как хорошая гончая лисицу. И ни разу еще не ошибся.

\- В машине трое, два охотничьих обреза и "калашников", - отчеканил Уилсон и сержант с сожалением расстегнул кобуру.

Рация вновь ожила и "южный акцент" подал свой приятный голос:

\- Всем патрульным! Подозреваемые в ограбление "Джевилер Сандс" вооружены! 13-Х9, как поняли?

\- Просто, блять, супер! - подытожил Дэниэлс и покрепче вцепился в поручень. - Понял вас.

Погоня миновала съезд и продолжилась по задворкам печально известного Централа. Конечно, в нынешнее время вся та дичь, что любят показывать в боевиках, поутихла, но преступный элемент никуда не денется, как думал сам Дэниэлс, даже если вся жизнь человечества будет подчинена точному компьютерному расчету. Тем временем машина подозреваемых, повиляв немного, остановился у заколоченного длинного трехэтажного дома.  
К тому моменту, когда патрульная машина смогла встать безопасно, "форд" опустел, зияя распахнутыми дверями.

\- Держимся вместе, не лезем на рожон, - приказал Дэниэлс, проверяя обойму. Уилсон уже успел выхватить свой пистолет и едва не бил копытом в предвкушении. - Давай по пожарной!

\- Лучше я пойду с главного, - к чему-то присматриваясь в своем параллельном мире, предложил Уилсон.

\- Мы пойдем вместе по пожарной лестнице и это ПРИКАЗ.

Когда он вот так жал на напарника, сержант всегда ощущал неприятный гул в голове, неясные обрывки воспоминаний и старая рана от потери жгли грудь. Но он не мог по-другому, не должен. Чертов летун постоянно пер как таран, привык толкать штурвал вперед и не знает слово "тормоз". А значит, кто-то должен стать для него этим тормозом.

\- Нас только двое. Ближайший экипаж прибудет минут через десять, - он выразительно посмотрел Уилсону в глаза. Напарник было усмехнулся, но потом согласно кивнул, возвращая лицу сосредоточенный вид.

Не каждый новичок сходу постигал науку осмотрительности и бывало, не постигал уже никогда. Рамон, в этом плане, отличался удивительной сговорчивостью. Несмотря на свой упрямый норов, не было еще случая, чтобы он ослушался приказа или перечил Дэниэлсу дольше его терпения. Сукин сын провоцировал его постоянно, но всегда знал момент, когда у сержа начинает "гореть" и сразу шел на попятные. Сколько раз у того чесались руки накатать на любителя поэкспериментировать рапорт и каждый раз он не находил весомых аргументов, а может все дело в долбаной обезоруживающей улыбке и теплых карих глазах?

Они шли аккуратно, друг за другом, внимательно осматриваясь. Уилсон вглядывался в зияющие провалы окон, Дэниэлс пас улицу.

\- С третьего этажа есть проход во все здание, - почти шепотом сообщил Дэниэлс и они вошли в незапертую дверь.  
Эта части Централа, некогда воплощенная задумка недорогих, но комфортабельных мотелей для малообеспеченных семей, не пережила очередного финансового кризиса и многоквартирные дома так и не приобрели своих жильцов. Кому повезло выкупить часть жилплощади по-дешевке, сселили стоящих в очереди людей вместе, а пустые дома замуровали с первого по второй этажи, чтобы бомжи и местная голытьба не устраивали себе жилища за счет муниципалитета. И, хотя пустые дома были отключены от света и отопления, власти готовы были удавиться за каждый метр даже пустующего жилья.

\- Они могли подняться только этим путем, - прошептал Дэниэлс, замечая на одной из ступенек недокуренный "косяк", все еще истлевающий обожженным несколько раз кончиком.

\- Они и поднялись, - Уилсон водил головой из стороны в стороны, вверх и вниз, осматривая, кажется, все поверхности сразу. - Все трое.

Уверенный тон не оставлял сомнений, что напарник тоже заметил дурь, а может и еще какие-то следы. Офицера из отдела расследований в шутку называли его "мистером Холмсом" и были рады, когда на место преступления их вызывал именно бригада Дэниэлся. О переводе Уилсон и слышать не хотел, говорил, что боится бесконечной бумажной работы, а еще, что не умеет рисовать и не справится с "картиной преступления", которую обязательно нужно вычерчивать самостоятельно. Но сержант знал настоящую причину. Уилсон любил риск и чувство опасности. И любил стрелять. И сержант очень часто ловил себя на мысли, что "стрелять" - не совсем то слово.

\- Помни, у них оружие, - они шли медленно, шаг в шаг, держа оружие наготове и сержант говорил так же медленно, попадая словами между шагов. - Не рискуй. Не. Рискуй.

Дом пребывал в плачевном обветшании: обои давно слезли с потрескавшейся штукатурки, половицы рассохлись, повсюду валялся мусор и осколки так и не наступившего рая для бедняков.  
Света с улицы едва хватало, чтобы различать друг друга, но идущий впереди Уилсон двигался уверенно, словно знал местность наизусть. Дэниэлс тоже хорошо ориентировался в полумраке и наготове всегда был фонарик. Но когда имеешь дело с вооруженными преступниками, лучше себя ничем не выдавать свое местоположение.

Они вышли в длинный коридор и в этот момент Уилсон резко остановился, из-за чего сержант едва не налетел на него.

\- В четырнадцатой квартире, - на границе слышимости прошелестел младший офицер и добавил: - слышу, как переговариваются.

Дэниэлс тоже слышал какой-то гул, идущий с другого конца коридора. Пустое кирпичное здание отлично проводило звуки.

"Они нас тоже слышат" - успел подумать сержант, прежде чем, его напарник внезапно сорвался с места и рванул к обозначенной квартире. Дэниэлс не мог окрикнуть его и только гневно заскрипел зубами, метнувшись следом.  
Подбежав к двери, Уилсон ударом ноги вышиб ее и сразу отскочил в сторону. Двойной выстрел прозвучал в пустом помещение, как гром среди ясного неба, раскатился по коридору и вылетел сквозь зияющие окна на улицу.

\- Ни с места, полиция! - гаркнул сержант, прижимаясь плечом к стене с противоположной стороны проема. Он поймал взгляд Уилсона и выразительно приказал тому не двигаться. - Бросайте оружие!

В ответ раздались ругательства и новый залп. А потом послышался отчетливый топот. Подозреваемые убегали.

\- Там тоже пожарный выход, - сержант и осторожно глянул в проем. Он успел заметить, как что-то, похожее на тень человека, юркнуло в соседнюю с прихожей комнату. - Они все еще здесь, решили спрятаться.

\- Прикрой меня!

Дэниэлс осторожно вошел в квартиру и двинулся вдоль прихожей, всматриваясь в темноту комнаты, где видел движение. Ему казалось, что он двигается недостаточно быстро, с каждой секундой расстояние между ними и подозреваемыми могло увеличиваться, если ему показалось и он зря все это затеял. Но он был не один, душу грело плечо напарника. Уилсон шел почти вплотную к нему, почти как его тень - бесшумная и смертоносная, он будто продолжение его самого, его живое оружие, всегда готовое действовать, прикрывать, убивать... Это пугало, иногда до иррационального ужаса. Какая чушь, ведь они оба - братья по оружию с лицензией на убийство, с правом стрелять первыми, не защищаться - нападать. Но Уилсон - особый случай, он будто выделялся на фоне других полицейских. Убивать ему приходилось не часто, как и всем им, в отличие от общепринятого мнения. Но каждое их действие поперек главной заповеди рассматривалось под микроскопом, в том время, как тысячи их гибли от рук бандитов и всем было насрать.

\- Полиция! Бросайте оружие и выходите! - его голос распался по квартире, пустым эхом отражаясь от стен. Он резко завернул за угол и прицелился в проем без двери.  
В комнате никого не было, зато чернотой зиял огромный пролом во всю стену.

\- Проклятье, - сквозь зубы процедил Дэниэлс, затылком ощущая надвигающуюся угрозу.

Он уже несколько минут не слышал шагов Рамона.

Выстрел. Из обоих стволов сразу и победный вскрик незнакомого голоса с сильным мексиканским акцентом. Дэниэлс вздрогнул, но почему-то его не швырнуло вперед и он все еще при своих внутренностях. Медленно обернувшись, он увидел пустоту прихожей, а затем раздался оглушительный крик ужаса и новые выстрелы - короткие, четкие, тарахтящие - "калашников".

\- Да кто ты, мать твою, такой!

Стоило Дэниэлсу выскочить в коридор, как туда же из соседней квартиры с воплем вывалился чернокожий парень с автоматом. Вернее парень летел отдельно, "калаш" отдельно. Сержант рванулся к нему и пинком отшвырнул опасную игрушку в сторону, следующее действие - обезопасить подозреваемого.

\- Не двигаться, руки за спину!

Дэниэлс зря распинался - неизвестный был и так напуган чем-то сверх меры, но процедура - есть процедура. Тем более, что так он хоть сбросил напряжение последних минут.

\- Мужик, кто это? - дрожа всем телом, спросил парень, которому на вид было не больше двадцати. - Кто это, мать его?

\- О ком ты? - укладывая его лицом вниз, Дэниэлс пытался разглядеть, что происходит в комнате.

\- Другой коп, кто он? - парнишка не сопротивлялся и кажется был даже рад оказаться в его руках.

\- Мой напарник, а теперь заткнись и лежи смирно.

Приготовив пушку, он шагнул в комнату и остолбенел. Прямо в гостиной спиной к нему стоял его напарник и задумчиво разглядывал обрез, который держал в руке, предварительно проложив носовым платком. У его ног, скуля, ворочались два тела.

\- Какого хрена, Уилсон?

\- Я их не убил, - словно именно этого ответа от не и ждали, произнес тот, положил обрез на подоконник и сделал шаг в сторону подозреваемых.

Один из них - коренастый крупный латинос, издал задушенный крик и попытался отползти подальше. Как и у первого "тела", руки у подозреваемого были закованы в наручники и он нелепо извивался по грязному полу, как пережравшая крови пиявка.

\- Не подходи, монстро!

\- Чего это он? - сержант даже забыл отчитать подчиненного, настолько необычно вели себя преступники.

\- Не знаю, - пожал плечами его напарник. - Когда мы входили в комнату, я услышал шум в соседней комнате. Подумал, они решили разделиться и взять нас в клещи.

\- Почему мне не сказал?

\- Времени не было. В любой момент мне в спину могли разрядить заряд.

\- Выродок, я тебе в упор с двух стволов засадил!

\- Да?! - Уилсон оскалился, а затем распахнул на животе рубашку, ничуть не заботясь о том, как отлетели несколько пуговиц. - Ну, и где?

\- Я точно попал, покарай меня Дева Мария! Ты - сам Дьявол!

Уилсон фыркнул, запахнул рубашку и пошел за третьим любителем оружия. Из коридора послышались вопли и плач. Несчастный чернокожий парень, обливаясь слезами, умолял патрульного не убивать его.

\- Ты здорово их напугал,

\- Они не ожидали, что их маневр раскусят, вот перепугались, когда я перед ними возник.

\- Предрассветные сумерки, старый страшный дом и призрак с горящими глазами, да? - Дэниэлс присел возле парня и тот согласно закивал, видимо, уже понимая, что нес чушь.

\- Нифига я не промазал! - мексиканец все еще стоял на своем, но слушать его бредни дальше, сержанту не хотелось.

Оставив разборки с подчиненным до рапорта, он связался с диспетчером и уточнил время прибытия подмоги. Далекий вой сирен подсказал, что подмога скоро будет здесь и можно будет спокойно передать незадачливых беглецов в руки детективов.

До конца смены не было никаких происшествий и Дэниэлс предложил перекусить. Утро плавно вошло в свои права и вновь на город опустилась жара, а прерванный поздний ужин, перетек в завтрак, который двое патрульных провели в небольшой закусочной.

Обычно они ели порознь, а привычки перехватывать что-то во время смены за Уилсоном тоже не водилось. Фактически, Дэниэлс никогда не видел, как Рамон ест. Такие вещи, как еда, досуг и любовный фронт подчиненных никогда не были в сфере интересов сержанта. Он придерживался принципа "все, что происходит вне смены - личное дело каждого", поэтому, очевидно, так мало знал о людях, с которыми работает. Не знал "лишнего", как он сам себе говорил, ведь то, что нужно для работы - и так было на поверхности. Многие сотрудники вообще не скрывали свою личную жизнь, а некоторые устраивали ее прямо на работе - недопустимая роскошь для самого сержанта и предмет скрытой зависти.  
Но, он был вынужден это признать, наблюдать сейчас за Рамоном было... любопытно.  
Закусочную держал мексиканец на пару с дочерью, работающей официанткой и прямо с порога напарник затянул долгую и эмоциональную беседу на испанском, из которой до понимания Дэниэлся долетали лишь отдельные слова. Обычный треп - привычная среда Уилсона. Это немного раздражало сержанта, который предпочел бы сразу сделать заказ. Рубашка все еще выглядела паршиво и пятно, казалось, светится неоном, привлекая внимание. Хотелось поскорее разделаться со сменой и переодеться. Уилсон, который по собственной браваде тоже испортил рубашку, ничуть этому факту не смущался и делал вид, что не замечает смущенных взглядов официантки на прорезь над ремнем. Впрочем, каким-то чудом, Рамону удалось не только почесать языком, но и присоединится к Дэниэлсу за столом с двумя порциями свежеприготовленных буррито. Два стакана кофе принесли уже тогда, когда сержант почти разделался со своей порцией.

\- Ты худеешь что ли? - толком не прожевывая, спросил Дэниэлс, видя, как неторопливо и без аппетита ест напарник.- Скоро и так пояс начнет сваливаться.

На самом деле Рамон не был худышкой. При его росте, он имел весьма развитое тело, и Дэниэлс предполагал спортзал и насыщенное протеином питание.

\- Не голоден, - почти безразлично отозвался напарник и совсем отложил едва начатый буррито. - Хозяева предупреждены и не будут обижаться.

\- Ну, - Дэниэлс занес руку над чужой тарелкой, - Тогда ты не будешь против...

Тот резко перехватил руку сержанта, отчего запястье ощутимо закололо.

\- Извини, - пальцы разжались и Рамон как-то весь ссутулился, а потом и вовсе отвернулся к окну, бесцветно глядя на улицу.

\- Да ладно, - ощупав запястье, Дэниэлс все же взял чужую еду и прикончил ее в еще более рекордные сроки, чем свою.

Завтрак завершился в молчании. От веселого настроения Рамона не осталось и следа, он даже забыл попрощаться с владельцами закусочной, так что Дэниэлсу пришлось состряпать неловкое извинение с тем набором испанских слов, что он знал.

\- Да, что, твою мать, с тобой такое?

Они сели в машину и на этот раз за рулем был Дэниэлс. Рамон все так же отрешенно взирал в пространство за улицей.

\- Ничего, - его голос был ровный и спокойный.- Я ничего не сделал.

"Вот именно" - мелькнула в голове противоестественная мысль.- "А должен был всех там положить"

\- Пистолет лишь рабочий инструмент - оружие ты сам, - процитировал он устав спецподразделения , в упор глядя на напарника.

Рамон посмотрел на него в ответ так, будто его оскорбили и вновь отвернулся к окну. Несколько минут они просто сидели и молчали. Дэниэлса грызла нависшая необходимость отправить напарника на психиатрическую экспертизу. Что если всегда надежный Рамон будет признан негодным?

\- Я и есть оружие, - хриплый голос так резко прервал повисшую паузу, что Дэниэлс невольно вздрогнул.

\- Да, конечно, - сержант неприязненно поморщился, понимая, что так гложило парня. - "Большая дубина Папы Сэма". Не переживай, все через это проходят. Сначала ты бравируешь, пока избиратель не сбивает с тебя ковбойские шпоры и ты лезешь в бутылку, а в итоге тебя из нее вытаскивает тот самый избиратель, потому, что его выебали.

\- Ладно, - он неловко потер ухо, понимая, что провалился с психоанализом, и только надеялся, что Рамон с этим справится лучше, - изложишь все в рапорте и свободен.

О том, что он хотел сделать выговор, сержант напрочь забыл.


End file.
